wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Katerine Alruddin
| lastappeared= | death= |birth = }}Katerine Alruddin (pronounced: KAH-ter-een ahl-RUD-dihn) was an Aes Sedai of the Red Ajah. She was also Black Ajah. Appearance She had very long, dark hair , hard eyes, and a sharp face Abilities She is strong in the One Power, quite a bit stronger than Verin. She stands high in Aes Sedai hierarchy, and she rarely defers to other sisters. She even tries to not defer to Saerin who is a strong Sitter in the Hall . She is one of the few Elaida trusted to learn traveling. Her level of strength, according to "The Wheel of Time Companion", is 15(3). History She was born in 950 NE and went to the White Tower in 967 NE. She was a novice for eight years and Accepted for seven, during the Aiel War when the Dragon was reborn . She wore the shawl for seventeen years, and has been a member of the Black Ajah for twelve of those . She had been raised in 982 NE and joined the Black in 987 NE. Activities Dumai's Wells She was part of the White Tower embassy that made an alliance with the Shaido Aiel , and a member of the White Tower embassy to Rand al'Thor. Katerine met with Colavaere Saighan, telling her that they plan to remove Rand . She was one of those who kidnapped and beat him. Although she was captured by the Asha'man at Dumai's Wells , she did not swear fealty to Rand but escaped with the aid of an unidentified Aiel Darkfriend who poisoned her guards. Back in the White Tower She arrived in Dorlan and took command of the other Aes Sedai who escaped Dumai's Wells from Tarna Feir. She had to sneak back into the White Tower with Tarna due to the rebel Aes Sedai siege of Tar Valon . Katerine was one of the Aes Sedai who captured Egwene al'Vere when she was attempting to turn the harbor chains of Tar Valon to cuendillar . Along with Jezrail, she kept Egwene dosed with forkroot and escorted her to classes . When Egwene refused to obey in Idrelle Menford's class, Katerine entered and commanded her to stop and run to Silviana Brehon's chambers. When Egwene started walking, Katerine began to continually beat her with weaves of Air, and had to be manhandled by Jezrail to make her stop . Escorting Egwene Katerine continued to be one of Egwene's shepherds. She only sniffed when Egwene mentions the dissent in the Tower, Katerine's face paled only when they encounter a shifted tapestry . Katerine escorted her to her meeting with Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan . She was sent back to Dorlan to teach them how to travel and inform the sisters that the rebel Aes Sedai Amyrlin Seat, Egwene, had been captured . Katerine was heard also by Gawyn causing him to leave Dorlan suddenly. Back in the White Tower she escorted Egwene to the kitchens and informed Egwene that she would no longer receive lessons and that all she would do from then on would be to carry out mundane chores . Katerine gave the news to Egwene that Silviana was to be punished for failing with Egwene and that she expected to be named as Mistress of Novices in her stead. Egwene was released from her cell and told that she would only report to the new Mistress of Novices. During the Battle of Tar Valon, Saerin Asnobar took charge of the Aes Sedai resistance along the ground floors in the White Tower. Katerine tried to usurp her position but was reminded that Saerin was a Sitter while Katerine was not. During the exchange Saerin acknowledged Katerine as Mistress of Novices which she must have been raised to at some stage . The name of Katerine was in Verin's Black List , but she was able to flee the Tower before the return of Egwene and the Black Ajah purge started . Katerine was present with Mesaana and other Black sisters during a battle against the White Tower and its allies in Tel'aran'riod. Mesaana cloaked Katerine in a cloak of darkness in imitation of her own to trick Egwene into mistaking her for the Forsaken . Egwene successfully took control of the nature of the World of Dreams when confronting Katerine, willing the Black sister's weaves to be useless and piercing her with an Aiel spear, killing her . es:Katerine Alruddin Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Dorlan Group Category:POV character Category:Cairhien expedition Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower Category:Channelers Category:Dreadlords Category:Aes Sedai